


Dyed With Your Blood

by raven_weiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dark Harry, Death, Drama, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Rape, Soulmates, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Когда двое грабителей пробрались в дом Томлинсонов, Луи и представить не мог, что они заберут не только деньги.





	Dyed With Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные элементы данного AU:  
> 1\. Донкастер - не такая уж и глушь.  
> 2\. У Луи только одна сестра - Фелисити.  
> 3\. Мировая история послана в жопу.  
> 4\. Соулмейтизм здесь отражен в том, что одни души подходят друг другу, как если бы они были родственными, а другие - нет.
> 
> Публикация на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6053562  
> Публикация на WattPad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/135010736-dyed-with-your-blood

Луи с малых лет предупреждали, что жизнь далека от сказки и волшебство испарится в день, когда ему стукнет тринадцать. Но никто так и не объяснил, почему его детство завершилось еще в восемь и из года в год все становилось только хуже.

Он ясно помнил ночь, когда впервые остался с младшей сестрой один на один в огромном, по меркам ребенка, доме, потому что Джоанну внезапно вызвали на смену, а деньги для оплаты услуг няни у них закончились неделю назад. Огромный минус работы медсестрой в Донкастере в том, что ты получаешь гроши за лечение всего населения города двадцать четыре на семь, и всем плевать, если у тебя два маленьких спиногрыза, потому что они — твои личные проблемы.

Луи всегда завидовал детям, за которыми его маме приходилось присматривать. Она была очень чуткой и нежной, она любила поправлять их волосы после того, как сама же взъерошит пряди, и вызывала улыбку у любого, даже самого капризного ребенка — она просто не могла смотреть в их грустные пустые глаза. Луи видел все это, когда Джоанна брала его с собой на работу и разрешала гулять по больнице, и в такие минуты он просто мечтал заболеть как можно сильнее, чтобы получить то же искреннее тепло от мамы вместо привычного « _не сейчас, Бу, я так устала, поиграй с сестрой_ ». К сожалению, природа наградила его отменным здоровьем, и даже неумелые попытки сломать себе что-то заканчивались быстропроходящими ушибами. Луи ненавидел свое тело, потому что из-за него он не получал достаточно любви от матери. В отличие от той же Физзи, которая болела через день и захватывала все внимание Джо в свободное время.

Иногда Луи мечтал, чтобы его сестра вовсе не появлялась на свет.

Ему было восемь, когда он впервые остался с ней на всю ночь, а ей — четыре. Они вместе боялись окон, потому что там их могли увидеть « _плохие люди_ » и забрать себе, боялись лестницы на чердак, потому что Луи однажды выдумал страшилку для Физзи и напугал малышку так, что сам поверил в нее, и боялись холодильника, потому что он мог съесть их живьем и превратить в кубики льда. Они просидели до утра за диваном в гостиной, прячась от всего мира и ожидая возвращения мамы, но если Фелисити смогла уснуть на коленях брата, то сам Луи не смыкал глаз и крепко прижимал сестру к себе, готовый отогнать любого монстра, смеющего потревожить ее сон.

Позже Джоанна поцеловала Луи в лоб и объяснила, что ее мальчик познал чувство ответственности и с этого момента мог считать себя взрослым. Шутка состояла в том, что все вокруг стали считать его таковым, но сам мальчик продолжал просить Санта-Клауса вернуть папу домой и отказывался верить словам мамы, будто он их бросил и ушел навсегда. Луи все еще нуждался в чудесах, тогда как Джо и Физзи нуждались в нем самом как во « _взрослом_ » человеке. И совсем скоро мальчик просто не мог ничего противопоставить их слезам. Он перестал смеяться при просмотре мультфильмов и часами собирать любимый конструктор, чтобы его мать и сестра хотя бы изредка казались счастливыми. Их улыбки стали тем, ради чего он жил, но это не значило, что он не желал бы жить по-другому.

Это вообще не значило, что он иногда хотел бы жить.

В десять лет он подружился со смешным новичком в его классе — Найлом — и уцепился за их связь, как если бы она была священной. Найл казался Луи солнцем, за которым невозможно наблюдать без специальных очков, если не желаешь ослепнуть, и Луи добровольно слеп, потому что считал это единственным правильным решением на тот момент. Семья Хоран владела небольшим магазинчиком табачной продукции, поэтому первую сигарету Луи выкурил уже через месяц знакомства с ирландцем, а в одиннадцать сделал первый глоток коллекционного виски.

« _Жизнь тяжела в тринадцать лет_ », — так любили говорить о первых прыщах на лице и проблемах с самооценкой у подростков, но Луи использовал эту фразу, когда Джоанна застукала его и Джоша — их общего с Найлом друга, — целующимися в ванной. Луи заранее знал, что женщина останется глуха к любому из его доводов, поэтому покорно ожидал, когда она отведет его к психологу, потому что никогда не считала себя способной справиться с какой-либо проблемой самостоятельно. Ей проще получить инструкцию к пользованию собственными детьми и следовать чужим указаниям, чем пораскинуть мозгами и понять, что Луи просто хотел научиться нормально целоваться прежде, чем он решится подойти к девчонке и позвать ее на свидание.

В конечном итоге денег на регулярное посещение специалиста не хватило, и Луи пришлось оставить задушевные разговоры с незнакомой приятной женщиной в строгом костюме, Элеонор отказалась идти в кино и назвала его лузером с лесбийской челкой, а Джош был не против поцеловаться еще раз и даже зайти немного дальше.

Если бы не Найл, Луи бы лишился девственности намного раньше, чем ему стукнуло пятнадцать. Ирландец суетился вокруг его задницы все свободное от учебы время — а учиться им обоим приходилось усердно, потому что они все-таки любили своих родителей и надеялись на достойное будущее, — и просто умолял Томлинсона найти кого-то получше Джоша. Он казался парню слишком грубым и жестоким, несмотря на волонтерство в приюте для животных и пристрастие к сахарной вате, но Луи упорно отмахивался от Найла, как от назойливой мухи, потому что первая влюбленность делает из человека настоящего кретина.

Познал цену своей ошибки Луи на утро после дня рождения, пока блевал в позе рака и пытался вспомнить, как и где провел последние двадцать четыре часа. А затем он не мог подняться на ноги, потому что Джош буквально порвал его, хоть и не настолько, чтобы остались серьезные последствия. Луи пришлось лежать некоторое время в больнице по этой причине, смешанной с серьезным отравлением, но даже там его мама относилась к нему так же, как всегда делала дома, и парень возненавидел мир еще сильнее. Он расстался с Джошем по SMS, а Найл, как и подобает лучшему другу, избил гаденыша на заднем дворе школы, из-за чего его на две недели отстранили от занятий, и парни провели это время вместе перед телевизором и за игрой в куклы с Фелисити.

Еще год Луи страшился даже мыслей о связи с парнями и уделял внимание исключительно противоположному полу, но после пары месяцев не совсем удачных отношений Ханна объявила о беременности, и Луи пришлось состригать седую прядь со своей головы в тот же вечер. Чуть позже тест оказался отрицательным, а Томлинсон прослыл тупым неудачником, который считал, будто подобными уловками девушки могут пользоваться лишь в фильмах для домохозяек.

Спустя некоторое время псевдо терапевтических разговоров с Найлом и Физзи, которая к своим тринадцати уже смыслила в жизни больше, чем оба парня вместе взятые, хотя до сих пор предпочитала кукол реальным людям, Луи пришел к выводу, что адская боль в заднице — не такая уж хреновая проблема по сравнению с ребенком. Тогда-то он и задался целью найти член своей мечты, чтобы наконец-то удовлетворить себя и окончательно разбить сердце матери, но наступившая пора экзаменов и поступление в местный колледж выебали его во все ментальные дыры так, что единственное, о чем Луи мог беспокоиться в итоге, — это пара часов сна и бутерброд с ветчиной хотя бы раз за сутки.

В те времена он всем сердцем желал не любить свою семью, но просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Они все еще оставались его единственными причинами для существования.

Ожидание матери с работы, забота о сестре, дружба с Найлом, учеба на втором курсе колледжа и попытки найти себя в жизни — все это продолжалось по сей день, когда Луи уже минуло девятнадцать лет. Он учился на менеджера гостинично-ресторанного бизнеса, хоть и не понимал половину дисциплин, с переменным успехом сдавал сессии и уже пару недель размышлял о подработке на лето. Май неторопливо шел к своему завершению, но на улицах все еще гулял холодный ветер, больше напоминавший об осени, чем о приближении знойных дней с подтаявшим мороженым и ночевках под открытым небом где-нибудь в лесной глуши.

Может быть, Луи так только казалось, потому что недавно Найл заявил о своей поездке в лагерь на позиции вожатого. Томлинсон так сильно расстроился, что принялся игнорировать друга, хоть тот все еще оставался в Донкастере и мог тусить сутками напролет. Логика никогда не являлась сильной стороной Луи, а вот выебистость — совершенно другое дело. Данный скилл был прокачан более, чем требовалось для спокойной повседневной рутины, поэтому зачастую Луи удавалось нарываться на неприятности без лишних усилий.

Но сегодняшняя ночь выдалась действительно приятной. Джоанна находилась на смене, а Фелисити осталась у школьной подруги в честь ее дня рождения — Луи проверил эту информацию и даже проводил сестру до чужого дома, отказываясь признавать, что Физзи когда-то перестанет быть маленькой избалованной девочкой, и похуй, что ей уже пятнадцать. Ее книжные полки забиты куклами, и она просто обожала переодевать своих игрушечных монстров, устраивать для них фотосессии и прочее дерьмо, как если бы они работали ночными бабочками, а сама она — сутенером. Луи, определенно, считал такое хобби странным, но никогда не осуждал сестру. Она имела право жить так, как хотела, и если ей нравилось фотографировать бездушные пластиковые тела в стремных мини-шмотках, то это ее право, и он убьет каждого, кто хоть слово выскажет против. Более того, если бы эти снимки приносили хоть какой-то доход, он бы с радостью подбился к ней на подработку кукольным фотографом, потому что, серьезно, поиск подходящего места — это реальная проблема.

Донкастер ускоренными темпами развивался и приближался к статусу полноценного цивилизованного города, оставляя статус провинциального поселка позади, как старую шаль при покупке нового пальто от Gucci, однако рабочих мест все равно на всех не хватало. Луи почти сразу отбросил идею стать официантом или заправщиком: была велика вероятность встретить множество паршивых знакомых, которые не против поржать и лишить его чаевых, а места продавцов занимали, как правило, будущие наследники бизнеса. Даже Найл не смог подработать в магазине родителей, потому что те возлагали большие надежды на его кузена, а сам он был очень даже не против узнать получше о месте, которое после приберет к своим жадным сальным рукам. Впрочем, Найл не особенно расстроился — он никогда не хотел вмешиваться в это семейное дело и всегда мечтал стать учителем начальных классов.

Для работы курьером требовался личный автомобиль, но во владении Луи находились только ржавый велосипед и тонна сарказма в ответ на вопрос: « _У вас есть права?_ » Становиться кем-то вроде разносчика газет или грузчика юноша считал ниже своего достоинства, а в няни его просто боялись брать, словно его тату могли сделать из детей поклонников Сатаны.

Одним словом, поиски работы — это полная беспросветная жопа, в которой Луи так успел заблудиться за последние несколько дней, что ему приходилось принимать таблетку от головной боли перед сном. Чем он и собирался заняться.

Зевнув на ходу и споткнувшись о порог своей комнаты, Луи тихо выругался, но чудом умудрился сохранить равновесие. Он не спал уже больше суток, убивая время в интернете либо в поисках легкого заработка, либо на порно-сайтах с членом в руке, поедал пиццу и курил в окно, потому что Джоанна не переносила табачный дым в помещениях. В целом, самые лучшие каникулы, которые только случались в его жизни.

Луи остановился и прислушался, затаив дыхание — второй этаж разрывало от звона тишины. Спокойствие наполняло каждый уголок коридора, приятная темнота заполняла все пространство и окутывала Луи с головы до ног, словно обещая, что не причинит вреда и укроет его от любых невзгод. В такие ночи все казалось невероятным и волшебным, словно кто-то ставил на паузу реальный мир и позволял парню погрузиться во что-то безопасное и вечное, где все его невзгоды и проблемы забывались, теряли смысл и переставали приносить дискомфорт. Юноша закрыл глаза, отдаваясь блаженному чувству каждой клеточкой, и невольно улыбнулся. Он давно не верил, но все еще нуждался в чудесах. И такие ночи — единственное, что Луи мог себе позволить.

Скрытый от посторонних глаз, спрятавшийся в самом себе и нигде одновременно, он стоял посреди коридора возле лестницы на первый этаж в ожидании, пока его голова окончательно не закружится или ее прострелит зверской болью в висках, но…

Все вышло иначе.

— Бесят!

Грубый глубокий крик взорвал царившую тишину, и Луи едва не потерял сознание от столкновения с чем-то, чего не должно было произойти. Вслед за чужим голосом раздался звон разбившегося стекла и чего-то еще, о чем Томлинсон оказался не в состоянии размышлять. Адреналин захлестнул его, заставив сердце колотиться в разы быстрее обычного, и парень зажал себе рот руками, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

В дом кто-то пробрался.

Нет, не просто пробрался. Он кричал и крушил его дом. Там, где-то на первом этаже бродил незнакомец и пытался разрушить жизнь Луи, когда она только-только начинала налаживаться. Страх потери чего-то ценного и страх перед очевидной опасностью сковал парня, его ступни будто вросли в половицы — он слился с домом, с его прошлым и настоящим настолько, что когда послышался очередной треск чего-то из мебели, ему казалось, поломались его собственные кости. Луи не мог допустить ограбления и тем более нанесения вреда своей жизни так же, как не мог сделать и вдоха. Еще немного и у него перед глазами поплывет картинка из-за нехватки кислорода.

Это просто какой-то ебанный пиздец.

Ему необходима помощь.

Нужно вызвать полицию. Позвать кого-нибудь. Докричаться до соседей через окно в спальной или даже…

— Успокойся, — донесся снизу второй голос, и если Луи секундами ранее цепенел от страха, то теперь он был готов поклясться, что его тело парализовало.

Он потерял контроль над своими конечностями и постепенно терял контроль над эмоциями. Страх подчинял его сознание, нахлынывая нарастающими адреналиновыми волнами и вызывая дрожь в такт с участившимся сердцебиением где-то под глоткой. Боже, да его сейчас вырвет.

— Они. Меня. Бесят, — процедил первый голос, и Луи думал, что он мог принадлежать только серийному убийце. Шипящий, грубый, хриплый, исполненный ненавистью ко всему живому просто потому, что его мозг работал неправильно.

Сломанные люди всегда ломают других людей вместо того, чтобы починить самих себя. И Луи ярко представил себя с переломанным хребтом в руках двух размытых незнакомых силуэтов. Ком поднялся по горлу выше, едва не задевая чувствительный язычок, и юноше пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не дать панической истерике вырваться наружу.

Как же он хотел к маме.

— Тот мужчина, и правда, был очень зол, не так ли? — второй голос хохотнул, и жилы Луи словно покрылись тонкой корочкой льда. Он не слышался живым и теплым. Он как весть о смерти, нацарапанная рукой умершего человека. Он — частичка с того света.

_Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть все обернется дурным сном._

— В следующий раз я забираю передозницу, а ты подбирай всяких психопатов. Как же, блять, все бесит!

— Как тебе эти часы? Думаешь, продадим?

Второй грабитель словно и не замечал бешенства напарника, и Луи мог отличить его размеренные шаги от громкого хаотичного топанья другого. Только сейчас он понял, что если бы его не пригвоздило к месту от страха, они могли его услышать и… Черт знает, что сделать с этим.

Луи попытался сглотнуть, но не смог и через долю секунды почувствовал, как что-то теплое и мокрое скатывается по его щекам. Он всегда находил в себе мужество защищать сестру, но никогда не находил того же для себя. И именно сейчас это казалось Луи чем-то столь постыдным, что отголосок отвращения к себе на мгновение прорвался через стиснутый ужасом разум, и он наконец-то сделал вдох, болезненно развернувший его легкие.

Мир под ногами закружился, и Луи поспешил схватиться руками за поручень лестницы, не проронив и звука. Страх отступал, и мысли в голове наконец-то начали плавно раскачиваться, подкидывая идеи, как поступить в данной ситуации.

Луи уже почти овладел обратно своим телом, чтобы прокрасться назад в комнату, взять телефон и вызвать полицию, но первый голос внезапно стал на октаву ниже и на несколько метров ближе к лестнице на второй этаж. Должно быть, он принадлежал самому Дьяволу.

_Черт, черт, черт._

— Я посмотрю на кухне, а ты проверь второй этаж.

Чужая речь пробилась сквозь плотно сжатый от напряжения воздух вместе с стуком ботинок о деревянный пол, и прежде, чем Луи услышал окончание фразы, он увидел Его. Первого грабителя, воплощение гнева и разрушений, обладателя голоса, от которого парень едва не закричал; исчадие Ада и прочих мест, о которых он никогда не слушал на парах по мифологии.

Томлинсон был готов ко всему — от худосощного наркомана с синюшной кожей до амбала два на два метра, — но определенно не к долговязому кудрявому пацану среднего телосложения, выглядевшим лет на двадцать и готовым сниматься в порно для «папочек». Луи пришлось вновь задержать дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя.

Свет от уличного фонаря пробивался сквозь неплотные шторы прихожей и падал на лицо вывернувшего из-за угла вторженца. Луи видел его аккуратный профиль, нахмуренные брови и злой взгляд, устремленный куда-то вперед, в сторону кухни, а также он видел нечто вроде маски на его лице и перчаток до локтей… Весьма странных, потому что Томлинсон никогда не слышал, чтобы грабители использовали латекс или что-то столь блестящее и переливающееся даже в слабом свете. Тем более красного оттенка, который явно запоминался и бросался в глаза любому потенциальному свидетелю. Только если это не…

— Зейн!

Голос грабителя показался Луи еще более глубоким, и у него подкосились колени. Юноша не хотел об этом думать, отказывался признавать, но он видел, что маска не являлась маской — это была кровь. Алая запекшаяся на коже кровь. Чужая кровь, потому что ее так много, что кудрявый мудак бы уже валялся трупом, потеряй он такое ее количество.

Он был убийцей. И второй грабитель — Зейн — наверняка тоже.

Луи слышал, как заканчивались его последние секунды жизни, потому что не успел он понять все дерьмо, в котором очутился, как следом за первым из-за угла вынырнул его напарник. На этот раз Луи не смог заметить в его внешности ничего, кроме таких же жутких кровавых разводов по всему телу.

Его убьют. Прямо сейчас.

Его, сука, убьют!

— Нет…

Луи не сразу осознал, что произнес это вслух, потому что никогда его голос еще не звучал настолько жалко, но… Грабители одновременно резко повернули голову вврех, и он увидел в их глазах лишь одно — свою смерть. Все органы Луи будто отмерли и рухнули куда-то вниз, позволив эмоциям затопить его внутри. Успевшие застыть тонкие дорожки слез вновь покрылись соленой влагой, а пальцы сжали перила до появления судорог.

— Блять, — голос кудрявого монстра вторил взвизгу Луи, и Томлинсон понял, что ждать больше нельзя.

Он не смог просто развернуться и умчаться прочь, поэтому ему пришлось буквально столкнуть себя с места, позволив гравитации работать на него. Луи едва не ударился затылком, но вовремя развернулся в полупадении, подставив одеревеневшие руки и оттолкнувшись ими от пола, после чего изо всех сил задергал ватными ногами, надеясь, что его конечности вспомнят, как надо бегать. Он слышал скрип ступеней на лестнице, и как стремительно звук быстрых шагов приближался к нему. И он уже был готов оставить все попытки спастись, лечь на пол и сдаться, надеясь на быструю кончину, но одна единственная мысль заставила его передумать. Самая глупая мысль, которая только могла возникнуть в его голове, вынудила его оттолкнуться руками и ногами еще сильнее, встать и рвануть в сторону комнаты так быстро, как он не бегал еще никогда в жизни.

Найлу бы пришлось отказаться от лагеря из-за его похорон. А Луи не поступил бы так с лучшим другом.

— Держи его!

Луи больше не различал голосов, вся его голова была забита шумом от взбурлившей крови, и он не помнил, как успел захлопнуть дверь в свою комнату, повернув щеколду и запирая себя изнутри. Он спас себя и загнал при этом в угол. Словно крыса, спасавшаяся от кота-охотника и забредшая в лабиринт из мышеловок. Одно неверное действие — и твои внутренности окажутся разбрызганы по стенам. И Луи чувствовал, что эти двое действительно способны сделать нечто подобное с его кишками.

— Знаешь, мальчик, мы можем выбить дверь.

Спокойная сдержанная речь струилась сквозь щель между дверью и полом, а почти комичный стук по дереву, как если бы к Луи наведались гости, звонко разнесся по небольшому пространству, любопытно изучая его, и возвратился обратно к порогу, оставив хозяина комнаты дрожать, как последний листок в студеную осень.

Они способны на что угодно.

Ручка двери с тихим металлическим звуком начала поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, и Луи наконец вынырнул из очередного приступа оцепенения. Он знал все эти уловки из сотни просмотренных фильмов ужасов, поэтому просто обязан себя заставить делать хоть что-то. Найл всегда ненавидел ужасы. Они заставляли его кричать, как маленькую девчонку.

Луи схватил мобильник со стола и нажал кнопку быстрого набора номера. Перед его глазами крутился только один человек. Один гудок, второй, третий…

— Что стряслось, Томмо? — радостный ирландский голос спросил это, даже не подозревая, что на самом деле происходило страшное.

— В мой дом кто-то проник, Ни, я не могу ничего сделать! — Луи почти шептал.

— Эй, гаденыш, не смей никому звонить, — почти. Зейн, казалось, слышал все.

Звуки ударов усилились и теперь были больше похожи на то, что эти двое пытаются выломать дверь. И у них рано или поздно получится сделать это.

— Где ты? Ты слышишь меня? Ответь мне, Лу!

Найл кричал некоторое время, но его слова были пропитаны силой и уверенностью, потому что он умел брать себя в руки. На секунду Луи задумался, что его друг мог бы работать в службе спасения.

— У себя, — он приложил ладонь ко рту, приглушая каждый произнесенный звук, но все еще слышал, как Зейн и тот второй матерились за дверью и словно бы ругались друг с другом. — Они прямо здесь, Ни, я слышу их.

И они его тоже.

Безымянный убийца, казалось, несколько раз ударил кулаками и ногой по стене совсем рядом с косяком. Луи больше ничего не понимал. Все, что он мог, — плакать и ждать, когда кто-то решит проблему за него. Как и его мама. Но сейчас у него было на это право.

— Я вызову девять-один-один, — прорвал сосредоточенный голос друга хаос в голове Луи, и он содрогнулся. Найл собирался повесить трубку.

— Что? Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, подожди! Не оставляй меня!

Луи забылся и закричал в телефон во все легкие: хотя все равно смысла сдерживаться не было. Даже за закрытой дверью он как на ладони — открыт и беззащитен. Перебранка по ту сторону моментально стихла, оставляя голос парня гулять по спальной в одиночестве.

_Они слушали его._

— Выметайся из дома, — твердо сказал Найл, — вылезай через окно, возьми только телефон и беги ко мне. Я выхожу в твоем направлении, мы встретимся. Наберу сразу, как только вызову полицию. Договорились?

Луи закивал быстро и отчаянно, совсем позабыв, что друг не мог его видеть. Но этого и не требовалось.

— На счет три, — продолжил Хоран, пока Луи изо всех сил пытался набраться смелости спрыгнуть со второго этажа. — Один.

Луи развернулся к окну и сделал шаг вперед. В то же время в дверь стали колотить сильнее прежнего, и дерево со скрипом начало сдавать позиции. Предатель.

— Два, — на сей раз отозвался Толминсон, сделал пару шагов и встал у самого подоконника, открывая ставни и начиная рассматривать кусты под окнами. Если он постарается, то даже не сломает себе ноги.

— Три.

Найл ответил слишком быстро, не дав Луи ни мгновения на размышления, и тот как был — с зажатым телефоном около уха, в порванной на плече старой футболке и пижамных штанах — перекинулся через раму, только в падении понимая, что вместо Хорана из динамика доносились только короткие гудки.


End file.
